The present invention relates to handles for cookware, and also to cookware with handles. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle for use with cookware which comprises a base with a lid that forms a cooking chamber.
It is well-known to provide insulated handles on cookware so that the cookware can be handled/lifted whilst hot. Handles are attached to the sides of the cookware and project transversely from the cookware. A problem with these handles is that they make the cookware difficult to store as projecting handles take up considerable room in a cupboard or drawer.
One type of cookware comprises a base unit and a lid which fits over the base unit to define a cooking chamber for the food. During cooking of food steam is generated from moisture in the food and/or from cooking liquids in which the food is placed. The cookware is provided with means to selectively allow this steam to be vented. Commonly, the lid of the cookware has one or more openings and a sliding or rotating cover for the openings that can be moved to uncover the openings to varying degrees to allow steam to vent. However, consumers are demanding more stylish cooking utensils and vents in the lid of cookware detract from its appearance.